


Discovered secrets

by Margje



Category: The Crimson Field
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margje/pseuds/Margje
Summary: Romances and relationships between staff members are strictly forbidden in hospital 26A. But what happens if the romance between Thomas and Kitty is accidentally discovered? What are the consequences for them, for their relationship and for their work in the hospital?





	Discovered secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Recently, I was watching the Crimson Field again. That, and a number of other ideas that had been wandering around in my head for some time, led to this story. And yes, I am posting in an actually dead fandom. Well, my hope is that somebody takes the trouble to read this. And if so, please let me know your thoughts!

It is the morning consultation in Colonel Brett's barrack. All doctors are present, Sister Quayle is there, with another nurse. Details of the past 24 hours in the hospital are discussed, instructions are given, and the list of injured people who can be evacuated is being reviewed. Announcements for the next day, the operating schedule, patient allocation to the different physicians, and that is it, an efficient and quick consultation as always under Colonel Brett.

When they stumble out of the barrack, the Colonel calls Miles and Thomas back: "Captain Hesket-Thorne and Captain Gillan," he says, "One moment." Thomas and Miles are already standing, and the Colonel himself gets up from behind his desk, he waits until the other attendees have left the barrack and then he speaks to them:

"Gentlemen," he starts, "This morning, Sister Quayle reported to me, in her words, a rather disturbing incident of a moral nature. Last night, she saw one of our surgeons with a nurse in a very inappropriate position, as she called it. Which means there were kissing and caressing, in the surgical tent, by a nurse or a volunteer and a surgeon." Brett is silent for a moment; he looks at Thomas and Miles and then continues his speech:

"I hope you are aware that romances are unwanted in this hospital? Actually, nurses are strictly forbidden to have a relationship with a man. So, do you have any idea what kind of situations that would entail?” The Colonel spits out the words: “Heartbreak, gossip, the morale drops, and the work suffers. And there is also the risk that a good nurse is sent home. In these hectic times, I cannot use that."

Thomas stands upright, next to Miles, in front of the Colonel's desk. He doesn't move, he doesn't dare to look sideways to Miles, he stares at the wall of shelves behind the Colonel, and he curses his own recklessness. Yesterday, late in the evening, he had met Kitty, in the operating room, after a number of insanely busy days and nights when they had hardly seen each other, let alone spoken. All of a sudden she stood next to him and he could not resist the temptation, he had kissed her, assuming that they were alone. Apparently, the wrong idea, as it turns out.

“Sister Quayle was quite shocked,” says the Colonel sighing, “And I have to say, I expect professional behaviour from my surgeons.” He gestures with his hands, takes a sip of water from a mug on the table, and stares alternately to Miles and Thomas as if he is considering what should be the conclusion of his speech.

The silence is broken by a stifled chuckle from Miles. He coughs over it, attracting the immediate attention of the Colonel, “Well, Hesket-Thorne, I know that you consider life as a joke,” he says, his voice dripping with sarcasm, “I somehow believed I had seen all your follies, but kissing in theatre with a nurse, that's a first. For me anyway. Something I have not previously heard about " Miles says nothing and the Colonel grumbles on: "After that absinthe incident I thought you had bettered your life.”

"Sir," mumbles Miles.

Annoyed he looks at Miles; "I am waiting, Hesketh-Thorne. I would like an explanation," says the Colonel. There comes no answer from Miles, despite the fact that the Colonel continues to look at him sternly. A painful silence descends into the barracks.

Thomas scrapes his throat: "Excuse me, sir, I think you are looking at the wrong person," he says, as calmly as possible.

His words thud loudly in the silence. Abruptly the Colonel turns his head toward Thomas, he stares with raised eyebrows at Thomas; "Gillan" snaps his voice, he swallows and snorts: "What are you saying?"

"I think you are looking at,"

"I heard you," with a snare, Colonel Brett interrupts him: "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, sir," replies Thomas.

The Colonel's face is worth a study. Anger, displease, confusion alternate and eventually, the Colonel looks at Thomas in utter amazement:

"Gillan," he says.

Thomas looks at the Colonel and replies "Sir”.

"Are you saying that you, with a nurse? Or with a volunteer, you have been kissing with one of the ladies?" The Colonel's voice sounds confused,

"Yes, sir," says Thomas.

"In the operating theatre?”

"Yes, sir,"

Thomas hears another muffled sound coming from Miles’ side: "Are you sure you're not covering for your friend?"

"No, sir, I'm sure."

"Good God," the Colonel murmurs as he literally sinks down in his chair: "The last one you expect," he continues mumbling, aimlessly moving a stack of documents on his desk, rearranging a pile of papers and then looks up again:

"Who is this lady?"

"Sorry, sir, I cannot say that," answers Thomas. Honesty is fine, but when it gets known that Kitty is the one he kissed, she will be on the boat to England in an instant. He can't do that to her.

"Don't you want to say it, or don't you know her name," informs the Colonel.

"I prefer not to mention her name, sir," replies Thomas. Where does this go, he asked himself, a warning, a reprimand, a transfer? A sanction? He sighs imperceptibly and makes an effort to remain calm, even though he feels his face turn bright red under his rising blush.

"Hmm, well, at least you have the decency to look guilty," growls the Colonel after a look at Thomas' red face: "Tell me, Gillan, do you have serious plans with this lady?"

"Yes sir, absolutely sir," is Thomas' short answer. He looks the Colonel right in the eye and nods once to underline his answer.

"So serious, apparently, that you kiss her under the watchful eye of Sister Quayle," says the Colonel sarcastically. He drums his fingers on the table and then stands up abruptly:

"Well, Gillan, let me tell you this, I do not want to hear any more about it. I do not want to know, and I prefer not to be bothered by head sisters who are complaining that their staff is kissed by my surgeons. "

Colonel Brett alternately looks at Thomas and Miles, who are both standing stiffly in front of his desk, their hats clamped under their arms.

“Is that clear?”

"Yes, sir," mumbles Thomas.

“Hesketh-Thorne: the same goes for you,” the Colonel grunts.

"Yes sir understood sir," Miles is able to utter.

"Very well. I do not want to hear any more about it. Nothing at all. Get out of here. Go to work. Dismissed." He turns around as Thomas and Miles salute him and then they hurriedly stumbled out of the barrack.

As they went to their own tent, Thomas notices a parade of nurses walking into Matron's office, and if he is not mistaken, Kitty is with them, too. His heart sinks in his boots and he silently walks to his tent, ignoring Miles' stifled laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, questions, suggestions, all of your feedback are very welcome. So, leave me a comment or a review!


End file.
